Beltane Night
by Ditzgirl123
Summary: Bonnie needs a little...help on Beltane, and Damon is only too happy to help.


**Title:** Beltane Night  
**Pairing:** Bamon  
**Rating:** Super NC-17  
**Summery: **Writtan for the Bamon Drabble Party. Prompt: "Beltaine Rites- it's an important holiday for witches, but Bonnie didn't expect to be celebrating it with Damon (R or NC-17)"  
**Disclaimer:** So what if I don't own the characters...I can still make them dance for me. Dance puppets dance! Yeah...it's probaly time to lay off the caffiene.

**Beltane Night**

She'd made it very clear that he wasn't her first choice. He supposes he ought to be offended by that, but whatever. As long as he got what he wanted in the end, it didn't matter so much. Laying on the grass with Bonnie writhing above him, he's suddenly very glad that Tyler and Stefan chickened out. All she needed was a supernatural being to have sex with, on this very special of nights, and he was the last option available.

Granted she hadn't told him sex was part of the ritual, apparently that was the part that scared the other boys away. 'Stupid boys,' he thought, 'Who in their right mind would give this chance up'. Bonnie clenched her muscles around his cock and he groaned at the sensation.

"Concentrate." She demanded while throwing her head back and losing herself in the bliss of the moment. He lifted his hands off the ground to grab at her hips, but a shock of electricity had him pulling his hands back quickly. "No touching, I already warned you Damon." It was true, she had laid out ground rules at the start. He was a vessel for the god, and she the goddess, and blah blah blah. No touching, no kissing, and no biting until she said. It was only the promise of the last part that kept him from disobeying.

Hell-he didn't mind if a girl wanted to be on top once in a while, but she was taking all the fun out of this. Well, maybe not _all_ the fun. There was a certain beauty in just watching her fuck him senseless, her perfect breasts bouncing in front of him. Her skin was slick with sweet, and with the candle light bouncing off her skin it looked like she was glowing. Unable to stop himself he reached up and cupped each mound, applying the perfect amount of pressure. "Damon!" She warned, but was cut off when he pinched each nipple roughly. She gasped sharply pressing herself closer to him.

She was rocking harder now, her dark curls bouncing enticingly over her shoulders. She was clearly on the edge of something great, and yet unable to let go. He slid a hand off her chest, ignoring her breathy protest, down her stomach to where they were so intimately joined. He pressed his thumb firmly against her clit, making small circles and giving her the friction that she so desperately needed.

Her eyes popped open and her body began to shudder. "Oh my god-I'm gonna-oh! Damon now!" With that he pulled her body down and sank his teeth into her neck, listening as she screamed her way through the orgasm. He suckled lightly at her skin, drawing as much of her spicy and power filled blood as he could, before her muscles milked him into his own release. He pulled his fangs back with a growl, shaking with the intensity of his own orgasm.

He listened as her heart slowed down, and her breathing evened out. Pulling them both up to a sitting position, he bit into his wrist and held it up to her. She grimaced slightly. "You know, this is the part I really wasn't looking forward to." She muttered, taking a deep breath and seeming to steady herself.

"This-" Damon chuckled, "This is the part you're worried about? Not the whole 'fucking a vampire' thing?" He taunted

"Please, with your reputation-" She said, her turn to smirk at him now. "that was the least of my worries." With that she gave a tentative lick at the blood slowly dripping down his arm. She apparently didn't find it too repulsive, because she latched on-albeit daintily, to his arm and began to drink in earnest.

The thought of exchanging power with the witch suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea. He could feel traces of her magic running through his veins and the sight of his blood on her lips was arousing. "So…" He began, "This Beltane thing happens every year?" She met his eyes and pulled away from his wrist.

"Uh-huh." her eyes glimmered with mischief and possibilities. "Maybe we should practice for next year." She deliberately wiggled her hips, stirring his member that was still inside her.

"Yeah, you know me.." Damon said his voice an octave deeper. "I'm always up for a little practice." He brought his head down and searched her eyes for a moment, seeing something in them that might be worth

**A/N** Bonnie on top *GASP* who would've seen that coming...besides like, everyone... Lemme know what you think :)


End file.
